Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for providing a graphic user interface (GUI) in a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for providing a GUI that is operable when more than one application is being executed in a mobile terminal.
Description of the Related Art
In the conventional multi-tasking function, a plurality of applications are simultaneously executed. However, because the applications are executed as a background, the user cannot view a plurality of applications. Accordingly, when the user accesses one application, the user can display another application in the form of pop-up. However, it is difficult to use two applications at one time, particularly on a small display such as a mobile display, tablet, PDA, etc. In addition, because there are often dependent applications, the user cannot access them in all situations.
With further regard to an event regarding an application being executed as a background occurs during the execution of one application, a function displaying an event alarm in the pop-up form is implemented. However, an interface capable of simultaneously operating a plurality of applications is not provided. Thus, there is a need in the art for a better way to access a display of multiple applications on a display.